Our Saddness
by ReDxBlAdExLiGeR
Summary: what happens when two people's lovers have died will they turn to eachother for comfort R/F


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids in any ways and I am not making any money off of this story. Notes: This is a Raven/Fiona story if you don't like this pairing don't flame or better don't even read this story. I'm 13 so don't be bitching at me if there a grammar problems (I'm not good at writing.)  
  
"Get me back there you m0th3rf****** @$$h013s," screamed Raven as Van and the others were taking him back to headquarters.  
  
Raven was in the Gustav looking back at the remains of Reese's once great and mighty Genosaurer which had just been totally demolished by the Deathstinger's charged particle gun.  
  
"I'll get you for this Hiltz you BASTARD," stated Raven just as they where out of sight of the battlefield.  
  
It was true Raven did love Reese. He felt a tear come out of his eye just as he pictured the image again.  
  
Moonbay said, "Hey look Fiona Raven is crying over Reese so I guess he does have some feelings after all."  
  
Fiona felt sorry for him so she didn't respond to what Moonbay had just said. (Someone can actually feel sorry for the evil raven)  
  
Raven shouted out, "Shut the f*** up you b1***. What would you know about losing the only person you ever loved in your life?"  
  
Now Raven made Moonbay speechless to with what he just said. As they were getting closer to the base the Deathstinger popped out of nowhere. Moonbay stopped the Gustav as fast as she could. Then they received a message from Van.  
  
He said, "You guys take Raven back to headquarters while Thomas. Irvine, and me take care of that thing."  
  
Raven wanted to kill Hiltz for revenge for what he had done to Reese so he shouted, "Let me fight Hiltz."  
  
Fiona said, "You can't go out and fight in this condition." She made it sound as if she cared for him.  
  
When they arrived at the base there were already soldiers being prepared to take Raven to his prison cell. The soldiers rushed to raven when he got out of the Gustav but Fiono told them, "I'll take him to the infirmary and check up on him before any of you guys do anything to him." So Fiona took Raven to the infirmary. Inside she used the x-ray to check if he had anything broken. It seemed like he was ok but then all of a sudden he fainted or at least he made them think he did. Fiona went out and reported Raven's condition to everyone. Then Docter.D ordered Fiona to get him back in best shape as possible so they can start questioning Raven as soon as tomorrow. Since they were all talking right on the other side of the door Raven heard it all and figured he better escape by tonight.  
  
~Meanwhile~ (I'm bad at writing about the fight scenes) Van and the others were having a tough fight against Hiltz. They were all blasting their lasers at the Deathstinger but it seemed to have no effect.  
  
Van asked Hiltz, "How have you come back you are supposed to be dead after we destroyed the Deathsaurer?"  
  
"Stupid boy the Deathsaurer used the last of its powers to revive me so I can complete the task of reviving it again", he explained. He screamed for Ambient so it went in the Deathstinger. He laughed and said, "I will destroy you in one charged particle gun blast."  
  
He was about to destroy them but Van charged his blade up and went straight for the Deathstinger but he burrowed underground and escaped. They were all disappointed as they were heading back to the base. During dinner Van told everyone what had happened.  
  
Van asked, "Fiona can you please go repair the Zoids they got banged up pretty bad by the Deathstinger?  
  
She responded with, "Sorry, I can't I got orders to get Raven back to good health."  
  
So they all went and did their things. Fiona went back into the infirmary but Raven wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then he popped out of nowhere and was carrying her and asked her, "Where are all the Zoids at?" She got scared and revealed the location to him. On the way there he told her, "Do anything stupid and I'll hurt you." His plan was to take her as a hostage and make an escape and then let her go.  
  
Van and the others were working on their Zoids but the food they ate was terrible so they needed to use the bathroom. Raven arrived there at last.  
  
Now Fiona demanded, "Let me go now."  
  
He responded, "Shut up I'll let you go after I certain I am safe and no one is following me." The he asked her, "Where is my Zoid?"  
  
She told him, "It got damaged badly during that fight you were in with Hiltz so we took it here but then it started a cocoon of evolution." She instructed him where to go to get to it. Once they got there it was a completely new Zoid. It was a white dinosaur type zoid with red eyes (hint). Then he jumped in the zoid with Fiona in the back seat (I know this zoid doesn't really have 2 seats but let's just say he does in my story). Inside Fiona got part of her memory back. She started getting images of this zoid being made by scientist during the times Deathsaurer was destroying the whole planet. This zoid's purpose was to destroy the Deathsaurer. It was rejecting every pilot they put in it though. Every pilot that tried to pilot it got killed by it. The she said, "Raven you don't know what you are doing this zoid will kill you if you aren't the right pilot.  
  
He didn't seem to care and he said, "Do I have a choice and I don't have much of a purpose to live anymore since all the wars and fights are over so I guess I'll take this chance." Raven started to wonder where shadow was.  
  
Then a voice from the zoid said, "Raven this is Shadow I'm now the Berserk Fuhrer. Only certain pilots are chosen to be able to control the Ultimate-X and you are one of them."  
  
After hearing all of that Raven figured he should bust a hole and escape so he did that. Then an alarm within the base started to come on. Van and the others rushed back to the zoid hanger after their XTRA long bathroom break and found a big @$$ hole in the ceiling.  
  
Then some guy went over the intercom and announced, "Raven has just escaped the base and took Fiona as a hostage." Just as he was done a charged particle gun shot the base and there was a big explosion. KABOOM! Now the base was in flames.  
  
Fiona heard the explosion and saw the base. She screamed in the Berserk Fuhrer and said, "Get me back there now!"  
  
Raven didn't care much about what she said but then the thing switched courses and went back. Raven got confused and said, "What the hell is going on."  
  
Then the Berserk Fuhrer told them, "BASE HAS JUST BEEN HIT HARD WITH CHARGED PARTICLE GUN FROM DEATHSTINGER."  
  
Now Raven was happy that the Fuhrer turned around. Once they got back they saw no signs of life. Everyone was DEAD (yes that includes Van, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas, and Doc.D to). Fiona bursted into tears knowing everyone was dead.  
  
Raven screamed this out very loud, "Hiltz you bastard this is where you will f****** die."  
  
Hiltz said, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Hiltz charge the particle gun and was about to blast the Berserk Fuhrer but it was so quick it stabbed one of the beam cannons through it before it can even use the particle gun. Then Raven blasted a beam through it with the other beam cannon. Now he held it up with one beam cannon and charged his charge particle cannon and within an instant the Deathstinger was no more. Raven was thinking and figured the Fuhrer's charged particle cannon must be as strong as the Deathsaurer's or even greater.  
  
Raven flew the thing somewhere until he could find a place to camp. Outside he was setting up his sleeping bag. Then Fiona came out of the Fuhrer.  
  
He told her, "I can let you go now." She still stayed even though he said that. "What the hell is wrong with you didn't you hear me?"  
  
She asked, "Please I'm begging you let me stay with you I have no where else to go now."  
  
He didn't say anything back to her so she took that as a yes. Soon Raven fell asleep inside his sleeping bag (DUH.) While she didn't have anywhere to sleep she slept inside the Fuhrer but it was very uncomfortable so she tried going out side and into Raven's sleeping bag with him. She is careful not to wake him up. Fiona finally managed to get in and position herself correctly (AHEM.) The next morning he woke up but felt something on him. His eyes started to adjust and he realized it was her. He woke her up and they both started to blush a little.  
  
Then she asked him, "Where are we heading next?"  
  
He told her, "The closest city is Guygalos we will be going there to get you a sleeping bag and a tent and some other important business."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 So what do you think should I continue? I know there are hella writing mistakes I made in the story. Review plz. Piss out siders 


End file.
